When a user executes certain actions in a display window of a mobile device, a message box with text and on-screen input buttons appears on top of the main display screen to confirm that the user wishes to proceed with that action. This message box covers at least part of the main display screen thus preventing the user from seeing or interacting with it without cancelling the action. An example screenshot of an e-mail window 10 is illustrated in FIG. 1. A confirmation message box 12 having a ‘Yes’ input button 14 and a ‘No’ input button 16 covers the e-mail window 10. This can be problematic if, for example, the user wishes to review the e-mail message they have composed one last time before sending it out.
Selection of the on-screen input buttons (e.g. ‘Yes’ input button 14 and ‘No’ input button 16) must be accomplished by tapping the desired on-screen input button with the stylus, selecting the appropriate ‘action’ hardware button (e.g. the send button) or navigating from a current active element of the display to the desired one of the input buttons 14 and 16 using, for example, a directional pad. The user often needs to use both hands to accomplish this task as opposed to working directly with the user interface of the mobile device, which can be done with one hand.
Like reference numerals are used throughout the Figures to denote similar elements and features.